doraemon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rinna Fujioka
Rinna Fujioka '(or Rinabot;藤岡 リンナFujioka Rinna;藤岡 倫 な,:リナボットRinapotto;Lunna Wisthill) is a Robot hybrid from the fanon movie Doraemon the Movie: Nobita and the Great War of the Future. Story Before, During & After Labor Rina was diagnosed having a Trisonomy 13Patau Syndrome . It was a very rare that only one twin has that syndrome while the other doesn't have (Jina). But then, her father Frank still wants to make Rina live & enjoy her life so Frank plan to put artificial body parts (such as the heart) to make Rina live thus, making herself into a robot hybrid.Her name was Rina since the kanji "Rin" (倫) means ''human relationships hoping Rina will develop relationship to other people hence her robotic nature & adding a hiragana character な based on the kanji 名 which means reputation. She was nicknamed "Rina" (リナ). Early Ages Rina is somewhat very cheerful & energetic at her young age. She is a great singer and participating in school activities unlike her twin sister who is very rebellious especially to her parents. After her parents starting their favouritism for Rina, Jina humiliates Rina by telling the public that she is a robot. With Rina embarrassed, she starting to get depressed so depressed that her parents let her stay in her uncle's house which she happily live there. Her parents agrees to let her stay there permanently as she doesn't want to go back to her home. Her father changes sides Alex Faint tries to convince Rina's father, Frank to take over Japan with their riches combined. Alex says that if they success, maybe they will have more money. Frank agrees & they made a colony named RAKKIUIN (Lucky Win). And within 5 years they starting to conquer Japan. Rina was 13 at that time and becomes aware of this. As she comes back to Tokyo, her father invites her to join the colony as a leader but Rina disagrees as her father made the wrong choice. Her father become very angry with this, like he forgets her own daughter that he almost kills her by his army of soldiers. That way, Rina joins STAR RESISTANCE TEAM as a leader of #121900 Army Time that Doraemon & gang arrives TO BE CONTINUED Name Her real name is Rinna Fujioka (藤岡 倫な) but she has other name in katakana (藤岡 リンナ) for easier for Rinna to write her own name (Just like Nobita in his test, he sometimes used のび のび太 instead of his real name 野比 のび太) If in English dub, Rinna's name will be change to '''Lunna since the kanji Rin can be roughly translated into Lun Personality Relationship Nobita Somewhat, Rinna developed a small crush to Nobita due to his Gunman-ship skills. This secret is revealed to Shizuka while they were chatting & didn't notice that Nobita eavesdropped them (with the use of invisibility while playing hide & seek with Gian & Suneo). At the climax of the story, Rinna saved Nobita but didn't save the rest of the gang. Nobita wants to save his friends but Rinna refuses since she says that he will just caught by the enemies which made Nobita mad at her that she only cares about him & not her other troops (Which made Nobita reveals his eavesdropping Rinna & Shizuka's conversation). Before Nobita arrives at the Lucky Win Colony Headquarters, Rinna sacrifices herself for Doraemon & the others have their freedom in exchange of her life. Rinna also request to give back Doraemon's time machine so that the gang returns home safely. Nobita refuses to go home since Rinna saves them & it is up to them to save Rinna too. Shizuka gives the keys to Nobita (Which Rinna gave) that leads to a locked room of their things that have been caught (Like Dorami & Doraemon's 4D pocket etc.). They used the gadgets to fight the adversaries & to save Rinna but Nobita has to confront Jina. Nobita is badly hurt & when Jina tries to kill Nobita but Rinna has escaped the cage & saves Nobita but hurt herself. Before Jina could kill them both, they were successfully arrested by Doraemon. Though they cannot arrest all since they are too many, they use the time machine to stop the event of Alex Faint convincing Frank Fujioka ridiculously by using gadgets of Doraemon. After that they go back to the future like nothing happened. Rinna thanks Nobita for his hard work and shake hand but unexpectedly, Nobita hugged Rinna and Purupururin teased Rinna blushing. But she bids farewell to others before Doraemon & other go back to the present Doraemon Purupururin Shizuka Gian Suneo Frank Fujioka Jina Fujioka Alex Faint Ben Fujioka Trivia *Shares the same birthday as Aimi Ri. **Coincidentally, both of them had a crush on Nobita. Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Jewel-chan's articles